My Lady
by AeonianDreams
Summary: Where does love go when it has left? Does it die, or perhaps fade? No, it sits there waiting to return home. Percival makes a life changing decision but can Chris live with it? Will the chance at perhaps finally finding home be realized?( REWRITEN CH. 1)
1. Chapter 1

My Lady

By: Aeonian Dreams

A/N: Hello all, the writer formerly known as Shadow Mage here . After a breif stint into Rping I have come back to rewrite My Lady. I felt the need after I read this and On My Honor. Don't worry I will update On My Honor soon, this was just easier to do and put up. So, review and tell me if it's any better then the last time. Thanks

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. 

Part 1: Sorrowful Farewell

The clock struck midnight as she hurried down the secret passageway, nightgown tails in her capable hands. Chris Lightfellow sighed heavily as she walked down the long hidden corridor that led from her room to the outside of Brass Castle. She rubbed the sleep from her weary violet hues as she pondered why Percival had called her down at this ungodly hour. That thought sobered her sleepy mind up a bit. Percival, although sometimes a joker, would never do his for a prank upon her. He simply did not do these sorts of things, especially if he didn't want to have stable duty for a week. Now he was serious and that worried her deeply. It must be something of great importance and urgency.

Her lithe frame from the passage and into the deep night dainty feet softly padding against the cool ground. Chris clutched the neck of her light nightshirt as the cool wind whipped it around her knees. She looked up above her, strong gaze squinting in the deep night to see the clothed back of Percival Fraulein. She walked up the grassy hill listening to the sound of her bare feet padding softly across the stone bridge and the own powerful beat of her racing heart as she approached Percival quietly. Gently calling his name with the softness of a dying summer wind she took a place beside him, worried orbs filled with concern and questions begging to be asked.

He turned his handsome face toward Chris his soft brown hair caught gently in the wind, being lightly tugged as if by invisible fairies. Pale gray blue hues lay somber and held a tint of sorrow in them as he gazed upon his captain. "Sorry that I called you out here so late." His usually jovial voice now grave weighed upon by his heavy thoughts and words he had yet to speak. 

"I trust it is important?" Chris asked anxiously his tone heightening her nervousness. Usually those tones and eyes were reserved for only the gravest of news, and right now after basking in the afterglow of the peace brought by Luc's fall, she did not want to hear. Inwardly she prayed to Sadie that this was indeed just a prank and not something so serious as to upset this cheerful man so. 

Percival looked deep into those violet eyes of his captain, then quickly looked away wincing as if a heavy blow had been struck against him. He could almost feel the worry in her eyes like a palpable force against his body. He was worrying her and he didn't want that; he never wanted that, to do that to her. "Yes it is." He kept his solemn hues cast down not wanting to face her beautiful yet painful eyes again. "Lady Chris...I ...I" his deep voice broke as if shattered glass, his resolution fading like the night.

Shock ran through her like a bolt of lightening had been struck through her core. Was he saying that he...? The slightest color of rose brushed itself across her cheeks, a dainty expression across the usually cold ivory visage. * Dear Goddess have mercy * "Percival..." she breathed, not daring nor trusting her voice any further. Heart raced faster as those seconds between them grew pregnant. Then with the fall of a simple phrase from those soft lips, it was rendered asunder. 

"I...I'm leaving for Iksay. Tonight." Words falling like lead stones filled her stomach as she fully realized what he had said. Gentle violet hues filled with shock and almost horror like quality.

She blinked in disbelief slowly, ebony long lashes framing and revealing wide eyed purplish orbs. "What?" He was leaving? Was this for real, or was it some nightmare, which she prayed she would wake from. However as he pressed on she learned this was no reverie from hell from which she could wake. This was indeed real, all too real for the young knight to handle. Perhaps her greatest friend and ally was leaving her, maybe forever. 

"I'm leaving, tonight, soon quite actually." His voice sounded dead, hollow, as if there was no one really there. In fact there might as well have been no one there, for Percival felt dead. The usual brightness found in his eyes now snuffed, as if the flame of life he bore inside had been gutted. He had just revealed that he was leaving her and the knights. His life's dream abandoned for a reason he could not reveal to her, not if he were to stay with his resolve.

"Oh when are you coming back? Her voice was calm even though her insides were trembling with loss. Her mind wheeled as if it had been slapped with the force of a lead gauntlet. She tried to keep her emotions behind the icy mask she usually wore, but the missing reason bugged her. He had no reason to leave, he was highly respected and everyone loved him. Even the Council left him well enough alone; that left only one thing. It had to lay with her. She was the reason he was leaving, there was no other way. That had dealt a heavier blow then the thought of him leaving.

"I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever come back." He whispered quietly, his voice barely reaching her ears, almost lifted away on the night wind. His slate gray hues went to a deeper blue as sorrow tinted then with melancholy azure. The then the fell once again like heavens tears back to the cold stone beneath him. Pain flickered across his comely earthly features as he was unaware that the same look had taken residence upon her own. 

"Oh," that was she could say all she could bare to say with that hallowed voice of hers. However deep in her mind she was screaming in anguish why. She felt her cool composure slip away like the sands of time in her hands, as the seriousness of his words hit her with the force of a rampaging horse. Her mind couldn't imagine life without him, his teasing, his laughter, and his presence, perhaps the only person in the Knights that treated her as if she were just another person, just Chris. Now she was losing that, a comforting presence that kept her going half the time, and it just wasn't fair. "Percival..." she begged, her voice finally betraying the turbulent emotions that swirled within the gaping chasm that opened in her soul.

"No, don't say it. I've made up my mind. Nothing you say can change it. I am leaving in an hour so the others can't do the same. I...just wanted to say goodbye to you. I feltthat Iowed you that much." A heavy sigh fell from his lips as he stood up straight, tall frame moving and powerful muscles rippling underneath his worn peasant clothing. 

"Why?" Chris finally blurted out, coldness gone as the need to really know why and rest her fears took over her. Need and pain rode through her as she looked toward Percival her full body turned to him, showing with out her realizing the pain and fear she felt within.

"What?" He blinked his pale hues tinted with shock as he gazed upon his beloved captain's face. He managed to keep the shock from spreading as he saw perhaps for the first time in a long time, real emotion upon her face. Quickly he turned away, unable to bear to see what he was doing to her.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked again trying desperately to get everything under control. She turned away, not letting him see her like this. Desperately she fought to place that steely mask upon her body and soul once more, sealing away the emotions that lead her nearly to ruin. Though no matter how bravely she fought upon that inner battlefield she could not, it was all in vain.

Percival just looked at her surprise coloring his good looking features as it turned to sorrow and self hate. It was if the cool shell she usually wore was gone, shattered by him and what he had done to her. He stood there working his mouth for his words failed him and were not his to grasp. " I just can't live like this, as a knight anymore. I need to leave." The truth eased the pain in his chest but didn't liberate his caged heart. More truth and feelings laid further inside that jailed spirit, waiting to be free, but would never see the light of day.

Chris stood there, her violet hues gazing at Percival in disbelief. Did he just say he couldn't live as a knight? "What? Is it the work? Is it the others? Is it...me?" she asked as her voice caught in her throat as she covered her rosebud lips with a delicate hand that was capable of such strength, not fully believing that she had blurted that out. She closed her eyes, trying to hide those that betrayed her so.

Percival just stared at her, his eyes catching the pain her voice didn't show so readily. In a sudden move her caught unawares, he took both her hands in his soft yet strong ones. "Lady Chris it isn't your fault. Please promise me you won't blame yourself for my decision." His lips curled into a warm smile that his soul didn't feel that he would probably never feel again.

"Percival..." She breathed, fighting off the pain and sorrow that she didn't want to show. She would not be weak, not to anyone. But yet in every way she was, being so weak in front of him, and yet he treated her the way he always did. Not as the fallen angel the way others saw her when she was like this, but an ordinary woman who deserved to be comforted like anyone else. 

"Promise me." His voice was deep and husky, trying hard to fight off his own grief, so as he would not be more of a burden to her. He had done enough and be damned if he was going to do more damage. 

"I promise." Her voice finally broke like crystal upon the hard floor beneath them. She looked down upon the cold stone, trying hard to fight to become like that stone, and not feel the suffering she was. 

"Good,' he looked over to the castle as the bell tolled one. He turned back to Chris, his voice and gray eyes soft as the the wind that ran it's invisible fingers through his hair. "I better get going if I want to make it to Iksay by dawn."

"Please Percival..." she begged in one final attempt to get him to stay, though she knew like fighting herself, it was all in vain. Though maybe, just maybe, there was a chance. How could she give up so many years of friendship, so many years of joy? How could she give up him? She couldn't, Chris couldn't bear to. 

He shook his head gently at her a sad smile gracing his downy soft lips, "I'm sorry, my Lady." His eyes grew wide as he saw a rouge tear cascade down her face. Never had he seen her cry not even why even when her father had died. For all that she was, knight and hero, she was still a sensitive woman deep down inside and though he never truly forgot it, he needed reminding sometimes. Deciding to take one last dare, one last ditch attempt at a life he would never lead, the last thing he would ever take from her he leaned over and kissed away her tears, warm soft lips upon her chilled ivory cheek. 

She felt his firm lips brush against her cheeks and his strong arms enfold her in a tight embrace. Chris felt him breathe in her ear, "Fare well Lady Chris. May the Goddess bless you with all the joy in the world for you deserve it. You deserve more that more then anyone." He let her go though he never wanted that to end and walked away for the last time. She stood there stunned and confused with searing sorrow consuming her. As he walked away he called to her for the last time, "By the way tell Borus he's won." And then he was gone consumed by the oppressive night, gone from her sight, perhaps forever.

Chris' slender frame stood there as she brought her cold hand up to her cheek fingertips brushing against the surface lightly as if afraid to destroy something so gentle. She felt the kiss Percival had given her washed away by a new wave of tears that fell from glazed over hues of violet. She stood there till the guards had found her standing there by the morning's dawn engulfed by aching sorrow and the pain of loss none could ever know. Even though day had broke to her the sun would never rise again. 

End of Part 1

A/N: What did you think? A lot better then my first try, drop me a review. Well that's all from me! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

My Lady

By: Keshoo Neko

A/N Okay peoples, thanks for the reviews! Heh- heh I know I was bad about ending it at that part, but hell I am one evil person! I would like to thank Crimson Rogue and Hyperbole for their reviews and being my first! I know it's sad but hang in there it'll get worse before it gets better! But my promise is that I will write my best and poor my passion and soul into it! Oh yeah I'd like to thank Touga Kiryuu and Morning Dove 16 for being an inspiration to me, I really admire your writing and works! Also thanks to everyone for the reviews and I'm glad you all like it! Please if you have any friends ask them to read! If you all have questions or want to talk email me at shadowmagegirl@yahoo.com, okay? As always read and review! Tonzura koite! (And we run Like Hell)

Disclaimer: I no own you no sue!

Part 2: Passion of a Broken Heart

"What the hell is he thinking!" Leo boomed as he, Salome and Roland went over the resignation letter Percival had left behind with his armor on the conference room table. 

"I do not know." Salome muttered quietly as he looked over to Chris. She sat motionless on the couch in front of the table. Still dressed in her nightshirt she sat there rigidly her violet eyes staring blankly into space. The only movement she made was her hands trembling as they loosely grasped a handkerchief that Salome had given her to wipe away her tears. However she didn't wipe them away nor do much of anything else.

Chris was standing on the large stone bridge staring blankly towards the gate when they found her. One of the guards on duty had seen her on the way to his watch and rushed to get the other knights. Out the hurried to her side dressed in full battle armor, ready for battle. The guard's only words to them were "Its Lady Chris." Worried beyond belief the got ready to protect their Lady from the harm that had befallen her. Yet they only found a stunned Lady Chris staring into space as if searching for something with tears cascading down her cheeks. They had desperately tried to coax her to tell them what was wrong but failed. Finally they gave up and led her by her hand to the conference room upstairs where they sat her down. 

Borus, now before her on bent knee, looked up at her with sympathetic eyes at his distraught captain. He wanted so desperately to grab her and hold her in his arms, comforting her, but her resisted hiding his feeling behind a mask of concern. "Damn Percival! How dare he do this to Lady Chris!" he vehemently cursed as he watched even more tears trace the outline of her delicate jaw. 

"We don't know what he did to Lady Chris, Borus. Nor does it seem we are able to ask her." Roland countered softly shaking his head at the state Chris was in. 

Borus stood from where he was and advanced upon the tall elf. "I know what he did, Roland. He decided since that he was leaving he decided to make one more problem for us like he always does. And like always he evolved Lady Chris like that time he kidnapped her and stole her away to the indecent village! I bet he's laughing this up right now!" the blonde knight snapped his cheeks flushing with his trade mark rage. 

"He said you've won…" Chris suddenly whispered even though her eyes were still staring blankly into space. 

"What?" Borus asked as he hurried over to her side. "He said…"

"You've won." She finished finally seeing him as she looked up into his face. 

His face contorting with unrestrained fury he whipped back to the purple haired elf, "See! I told you this was a game of his!" 

"Borus…" Chris breathed.

"That inconsiderate bastard! All he ever thinks about is himself!" 

"Borus…" Chris said a little louder. 

"He didn't even care what it did to Lady Chris!" he yelled his fury fully engulfing him. 

"Borus." Heat strained Chris's voice.

"I'm glad he's gone, now…" then in one swift and smooth movement Chris stood up from the couch and slapped Borus across his face. Wheeling form the shock of the sudden blow Borus staggered back and stared with wide eyes at Chris.

Leo, Roland and Salome could only watch with mouths agape in utter surprise as Chris closed in upon on Borus. "Don't you _ever, ever _say that!" she forced those fierce words through her clenched teeth the rage which once enveloped Borus now consuming her. "It is because of that, that Percival left. He said that he couldn't live like this anymore, as a knight! So now he's gone. I have no idea what he meant by you've won, but let me tell you this Borus, he didn't play a game last night. He called me down to say goodbye and he didn't wait to dawn so that none of you all would stop him. Even though it hurt him he left and it was because of crap like this and I don't blame him one bit!" She shouted at him throwing all her pent up emotions at him. Without so much as another word Chris spun on her heel and left the presence of the stunned knights.

Stiffly she walked to her room not allowing anyone to see her in her current state, but as soon as she stepped into her room she let her tears fall once more. She walked from the study to her bedchambers grasping the walls for support. Chris fell upon her bed and sobbed deeply into her soft pillow. 

Her apprentice, Louis, who was unaware of what, had transpired that morning stared at her in absolute surprise. He had spent the morning dusting her room thinking her absence was due to morning rounds. He stood there confused, his hand in the middle of a sweep. Never had he known her to act like that. "Lady Chris?" he queried quietly standing next to her bed but got no response. 

Running his small, gloved hand trough his short dirty brown hair. Louis could only stare at her desperately wanting to help her. Then he remembered something his mother would do at times like these. Hesitating a little he sat next to her and began to stoke her long unbound sliver hair. Slowly sitting up Chris looked questioning at Louis who blushed in embarrassment and pleasure. "Louis?" she asked hoarsely the weight of tears straining her voice. 

Louis smiled sheepishly at her "Umm…Lady Chris, I was just…my mother used to…I thought…"

Chris giving him a soft look of compassion pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Louis." she brokenly whispered in his ear. She took strength and solace in his comforting embrace. She needed this for it seemed to her that her whole world was crashing down around her. Percival had left and in doing so had ripped a hole in what she considered a complete life as well as destroying every cool wall she had put up. Then she had slapped Borus and blamed her knights for Percival's leaving. Why was this happening to her? She had always carefully hidden away her emotions from everyone. Now she couldn't stop it. Maybe Percival's leaving had just released the dam that led to where she was now. She now felt alone and weak, just like when she was a child. There she sat, like a child, holding Louis for solace and comfort.

Chris sat there, her head on Louis' shoulder as he continued to lovingly stroke her hair. There in Louis' affectionate embrace she felt sheltered and warm. Her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep were that she felt the same way with Percival.

End Part 2.

A/N: Heh-heh was that angsty or what? Like I said it's going to get worse before it gets better! Well please review and tell me what you think and how I could improve! This unworthy one awaits your response, de gozaru! Sorry Kenshin moment, tee-hee. Forgive my humor it knows no shame. 

Ja na! 


	3. Chapter 3

My Lady 

By: Keshoo Neko

A/N: Yea! It's Part 3! I am so happy, I did it! Sorry it took so long, compuser trouble that and I had other things to attend to…like graduation, well it is six weeks away…anyway. Okay I'd like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I really do appreciate that you take the time to tell me what you think! I just love to see them in my mailbox; they just make my day! Umm…this unworthy one wants to reiterate that this is an angst romance and will get worse from here on out, but hold on! I hope you all like it! As always I will be happy to receive any comment, question, or concern, just write to me at my email address, although I only check my email once a week I will try to get to it. Okay then here we go!

Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, they belong to Konami, and of my soul…well…yuh huh huh.

Part 3: Misery and Faith 

          "She's asleep." Roland murmured softly as he and the others stood vigil over Chris' sleeping form.

          "It's for the best. She's gone through a lot as of late and she needs to find sanctuary somewhere. Even if it is in her dreams." Salome shook his head as his somber eyes watched the slow rising and falling of her chest under the fine blankets. "Percival's leaving came as a great shock to her even more so than us."

          "I know it was a shock, but why in Sadie's name did she act like that? I mean I know it would depress her as a considerable blow to her, it would look a like a failure to her but this? I've never seen her like this. It was like the strong woman we knew cracked." Leo queried as he faced the older of the two blonde knights his face melancholy.

          Salome bowed his head in thought his eyes closing tight as he drew himself into his thoughts. "All her life she has been burdened by the loss of her parents, becoming a knight at such a young age and becoming a leader of the Zexen Knights. She forced herself to become cold and distant to deal with the pain and the charge of her status. She was forced to become strong and to take responsibility so she made that cold shield to protect her self. But someone took a hold of her heart. Try to imagine how you would feel if Lady Chris had left us. No not that's not right, but still…"

          "What do you mean, Salome?" Leo arched a thick eyebrow at him as he struggled to comprehend what Salome had said. He took a step closer to him as Salome as he looked up to him something flickering in his eyes. 

          "She lost a part of her self, a part of her world. It's my guess that when he left she finally saw clearly, she at last saw him. She saw that she needed him to save herself from becoming like a cold stone statue. You never know how much something means to you until it is gone. How true that is…" He explained his eyes searching for something far away beyond normal sight.

          "What? Do you mean that Lady Chris…? She is…" Leo's mouth dropped in surprise as it the full meaning of Salome's words dawned upon him. 

          "No…NO…it can't be…no…NO!" Borus cried out vehemently shaking his head as if to banish the thoughts that assailed him. He stood there breathing heavily after saying his first words since Chris had slapped him grasping his head for dear life. No he couldn't believe that Lady Chris was…No he couldn't believe that she would choose Percival over him. She couldn't be…Why would she? What did Percival had that he didn't? His head spun and he felt his world turn out of control as he fumbled to grasp the reason why, but he couldn't take it. "No it…it's not fair…No…why him?" quickly Borus turned and stumbled out of the room not wanting to hear another word. 

          "Not now, why does this all have to happen now?" Leo pleaded as he looked past the ceiling as if talking to the Goddess directly. He closed his eyes and shook his head dropping it to his chest. 

          "It seems as if Lady Chris' world isn't the only one falling apart. I do wonder why this is happening? Shall we do something about it?" Roland looked towards Salome who stood there holding his head as if to stop the madness around him. 

          He sighed as he put a hand on the tall elf's shoulder giving him a shake of his head. "No, Roland, I do believe that this is something that should she should work this out on her own. This is an affair of her heart she should figure this out for herself."

~~*~~

          Chris awoke to find herself alone in her bedchamber. Apparently Louis had gone off to go ask the others about what had happened earlier after she had fallen asleep. It was best he knew from them, he would find out anyway. She breathed deeply as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes pressing back the tears that threatened to overcome her. She had just awakened from her dreams or rather her memories. 

          Upon the minute she had fallen asleep she began to dream of him…of Percival. It was like watching one of Nadir's plays, but only she was the star and the audience all at once. Chris saw him teasing her, laughing, trying to comfort her and smiling so brilliantly that even the sun was jealous. Never did she realize just how handsome he was with those dark eyes and that careless hair swept up like the wind had ran it's hand through it. She finally noticed him and everything he meant to her, but now he was gone.

          Chris felt her eyes burn beneath her hands and she let her head fall forward. Goddess she never knew how much he meant to her. He was always there for her, supporting her through everything that happened in her life. She never realized he was there by her side and how he felt. Then something dawned upon her, a thought that never considered. She needed him, his laugh, his face, all of him, but she had let him go. She had given him up.

          Quickly she stood up and strode to her wardrobe. She had never given up on anything before nor would she now. Chris threw open the ornate doors to the wardrobe and began to reach for her clothes. No she wouldn't let him go and let him walk out of her life forever. She would go and retrieve the missing part of her life, of herself. She stopped herself short as she reached for her armor. She retracted her hand and shook her head. No wearing her armor would bring unwanted attention to herself. She grabbed her civilian clothes. 

          After getting dressed she turned around to assess her image in the mirror. She wore the same blue tights, green tunic, white shirt and leather boots she had when she snuck out with Nash all those months ago. Chris smiled at her reflection content with her appearance. She grabbed her trusty sword and securing it to her belt she stealthily left her room. Silently she snuck down the stairs and crept to the empty stables. It wouldn't be good for anyone to know about what she was going to do. If the Council found out she was doing this it would be very bad for her she might even lose her job but none of that mattered to her. No only one thing one mattered to her now. 

She grabbed her horse and led him to the western gate. As she mounted her proud white stallion she gave a small smile as she thought of what she was doing and the choices she was making. There on her horse she would definitely draw attention to herself for her armor would give her away as a knight and a hero of Zexen. Upon her galloping steed Chris swiftly left Brass Castle and headed to Iksay flying like lightening on the wind. No without her armor she was a Zexen knight or a hero she was just herself. She was going to go get Percival not as Lady Chris the Zexen hero, but as Chris Lightfellow the heart broken woman. 

A/N 2: Well what did you think? Not quite as bad as the last two but the next ones are a tease! I know I'm being really harsh on Borus but don't worry it'll all work out in the end. Please read and review! Oh yeah, by the way I will try to post a chapter up every weekend either Saturday or Sunday! Sorry it's been taking me so long, I can only access the Internet once a week and I have been having trouble saving my data. Please don't kill me! You may not want to now but believe me when we get to the later chapters you might wanna. Well review and tell me what you think! 

Next time: Part 4: Caged Heart and a Beautiful Reunion.

Ja na!


	4. Chapter 4

My Lady

By Keshoo Neko

A/N: Oh Yeah! Part 4 already! Yes! Oh by the way in case you wanna know I've already finished writing the story on paper, it's just writing in on the computer that's hard! Well thanks for the reviews as always! It's nice to know what you the reader think of it. I feel so happy knowing that you all like my story. He he! *^_^* By the way if you want to know really good Suikoden sites 27runes.org and suikocastle.com are good. In fact I'm a member of both, but in the castle I'm known as Shadow Mage. So back at the oasis, I hope you all like this chapter and whatnot. Onward Ho!

Part 4: Caged Heart and a Beautiful Reunion

          Percival sat at the large oak table in his mother's house, his dark eyes upon the cup he gently held in his hands. There he had sat for hours staring into the cup of water and deeply into his own melancholy reflection. He thought he would have been happier there but he wasn't. He just wasn't. He looked up into the concerned face of his mother as she brushed away a stray lock of his hair. She eased herself down into the chair next to him and placed her hand upon his knee. "What's the matter Percy?" her voice was soft and low as he returned his gaze back into the cup.

          "Nothing mum. Just…nothing…" he sighed heavily refusing to look into her worried eyes.

          "It's obviously something, dear. You haven't moved all day. Please humor your mother, tell me what's the matter?" she gave his knee a squeeze.

          "It's nothing at all mum, really." Percival shook his head. The truth was something was bothering him, very much so. In his mind he believed that leaving the place that caused him so much invisible pain would free him, but yet in his heart he still was wounded with the pain. It even seemed to grow worse with each passing moment. He still felt as if he were in a cage, trapped by his own untold emotions. Still he was in pain and still he was caged. What had gone wrong?

          In a sudden move Percival stood from the table and headed toward the door. His mother began to stand as he placed his hand on the door handle. "Where are you going?" she called to him.

          "Taking a walk. I need to clear my head." He answered as he shut the door closed as he went out. Yes he needed to clear his head…and his heart. 

          His soft brown boots padded softly against the dirt road as he walked through the middle of town. He passed by the busy town square full of the bustle of daily life but yet to him it was as desolate as the desert. Ever since that morning had seemingly dawned to the world the world had become gray and empty.

          He walked up the soft slopes of fields as he wandered over to the windmill. He turned and leaned on the rail that separated the small area and the long running golden fields. He looked towards the east as a cool wind blew and caught the sleeves of his full sleeved shirt. His pained eyes scanned over the fields and settled on something far beyond normal sight. 

          Even out there in the open he felt confined as if something was holding him back from true happiness. Percival had thought leaving Brass Castle and Lady Chris behind would release him from that. Ever since that fateful day he met her he felt…Sadie he couldn't describe it! He just knew he had to be with her and that he wanted her but even then he knew it could never be. 

          Even though he was a knight he still was the son of a farmer and had nothing to offer her. Then again there was also Borus. He knew Borus loved her and though they were rivals they were also friends. He had tried to hide his feelings for her so Borus could have a chance. So he buried all his feelings for her and every moment that passed by it ate at him leaving him hurt and weak. Deep in his heart he knew that they could never be. So then he decided it would be best to leave, leave all that pain behind. It seemed to him that it followed wherever he went though. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop it. The anguish, the feelings, he just couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop his love for her. He loved her. That was all he did to deserve his pain, just love her.

          He closed his eyes as tears ate at him, desperately trying to push back the overwhelming suffering. "Percival.." he heard his name being called and he turned around. 

~~*~~

          After a long ride of racing like the apocalypse was chasing her Chris finally reached Iksay. Dismounting her white stallion she led it to the inn where she tied him to a post. She stood in the middle of town and looked around. Tough it was a rather small town it would still be hard to find Percival. 

          Then it struck her like summer lightening, check his mother's house.  She walked to the very front of the village and the first house she saw. She remembered when she first came here that it was where she had met her. There would be as good a place as any to start her search. Chris unmoving in front of the door her hand poised above it. Her heart began to race as she thought of what lied beyond. What would she say to him? What would he do? She shook her head. She would never know unless she knocked.

          Chris rapped softly on the door and stood back waiting for an answer. The door swung slowly open to reveal a round middle aged woman. "Eh? May I help you?" she asked peering curiously at Chris. 

          "Is Percival here?" he voice was strong despite her squirming insides. Never before in her life had she felt so anxious. 

          The woman shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not. He's gone out for a walk." 

          "Oh." Chris responded, "Okay thank you." Chris nodded her head and strode away. Where was he then? She walked back to the village square and her violet eyes searched the crowd for any sight of him. Then she moved up the road walking further towards the windmill. She had a hunch. She remembered him pointing out that spot to her when they had came for the festival. 

          She quickened her pace as she climbed up the small hill towards the windmill. Chris quietly prayed to the Goddess that he would be there. Getting to the top she scanned the area. There he was leaning against the rail looking off into the distance. She gasped sharply as she beheld him. 

          It was perhaps the first time she ever really saw him. He was so very handsome there in his civilian clothes. The white full sleeved shirt accented his nicely built body and the blue sleeveless tunic emphasized his broad chest and gorgeous eyes. Those tight black pants tucked into his boots showed his long muscled legs shaped by his magnificent horse riding. 

          Chris stood there and took all of what was before her in. She realized them it wasn't her choice to come here it was fate. She now knew she needed him and that she could never go back without him. Boldly she strode forward and stopped right behind him. Speaking around her wildly beating heart she brokenly whispered, "Percival…" As she watched him turn around she took one last dare and flung her arms around his neck and held him close to her.

End of Part 4

A/N: Heh heh, was that a rotten place to stop or what? Well let me say that we have at least three more parts to go and that's it! You think this was a bad just wait for the next ones! Hopefully this was a good chapter and you all enjoyed it. I work hard to please you all. Please review! I wanna know what you think! Please tell me that all this work wasn't in vain! Well that's all for now! Ja na!

Next: Part 5: Healing by Miracle

Please look forward to it!


	5. Chapter 5

My Lady

By: Keshoo Neko

A/N: Oh boy already at the 5th part of the story! Wow never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that it would ever do this well or get quite this far. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it. I promise you'll be well rewarded by doing so. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter I wanted to show you all that I don't hate on characters. So read and review and tell me what you think. As always I'm opened to anything you have to say. Oh by the way about the cliffhangers…Yuh huh huh …they will get worse. Anyway here we go!

Healing by a Miracle

          Borus stood on the western bridge of Brass Castle staring out into the forest Roland called home. The blonde knight sighed as he sat on one of the benches in the little alcoves on the bridge. His thoughts weren't if the breath taking scene before him but on Chris. When they had gone back in to check on her a second time they found she was gone.  Even though Borus wanted to go after her Salome had told him not to. She needed to do whatever she needed to alone.

          So now he was forced to wait here for Chris' return. Not that it mattered much if she saw him. No, he now knew where her heart lied and it wasn't with him. "Lucky bastard." Borus muttered to himself. 

          He remembered back to the first days when he met Chris and what he and Percival had said about it. They had challenged each other over who could win her heart first. *That's why he said I won. Now I remember. But I haven't one have I? I've lost Percival. You are the one who has lost * he thought inside of his head. 

          Now there was no way he could ever be with his beloved Lady Chris. She had chosen Percival. At first he didn't know why and he couldn't understand. He didn't want to believe that she had fallen for him. That she had no chosen his undying loyalty and respect and love. Still looking back he could see before what his love struck eyes could not have. An unspoken bond of love that perhaps they themselves never realized. 

          They were always teasing one another, poking fun at whatever irritated the other. Even though she never showed that love it always came out in the way she acted. She never teased him like she did with Percival and even though he never traveled with her the way that he had she had trusted him enough to let him take care of everything she left behind. That unspoken love they had yet never truly expressed. Why had he been so blind to it? 

          Borus now understood why and he now knew that nothing would ever come between them, not even him. He leaned back on the bench stretching his legs before him, his arms across the back of it, his face skyward. Nothing would ever come between them. Borus felt ears eat away at him. He should be happy, happy that Lady Chris had found joy. She deserved it. She all the happiness this world could offer. He wanted that for her.

          He wasn't happy though. The pain that dwelled inside of him threatened to tear him apart. It wasn't fair to him that when he loved her so fully with all of his heart and soul that she choose another. No he wasn't happy, he was jealous beyond all reason, and there was nothing he could do about it. He loved her enough that he would never do anything to harm her happiness. Borus would just have to let her go, forever. But that was the hard part wasn't it? Letting go and somewhere in his grief stricken mind he just couldn't do it. How could he? How could he move on with her or her love?

          Borus ran his hands over his face. It always seemed like fate was going agianst him. Why couldn't he just be happy? "I… excuse me… L… Lord Borus, sssiirrr?" a very small stuttering voice called to him.

          Borus sat up fully and turned to face the speaker. It was a young woman, one of the many nameless people who loved here at Brass Castle. However something struck him funny she was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "Yes?" he answered softly not wanting to scare away the already frightened and nervous girl. 

          She trembled from head to toe grasping a wrapped parcel for dear life. "Umm…L …Lord Borus… I got this for!" she finally blurted out shoving the parcel at him out to him. She blushed furiously and looked away from Borus' confused look. He accepted the gift and turning his gaze from the young maiden opened the parcel. It was a bottle of expensive wine. "I was told you collect wine and Louis told me what happened with you and Lady Chris…I wanted to…I..I…I wanted to c.cheer you up.." she whispered avoiding his eyes her beautiful face still scarlet. 

          Borus smiled elegantly at her for he couldn't help but smile at her antics and then it hit him. She had lived here forever but she had also been to ever play he had been in at Lakeside Castle. She was always there wherever he had been. He looked up at her catching a glimpse of her brown eyes. "What's your name?"

          "Meru….Me…meru Kayru…." She blushed again. She was pretty, not too tall but she had a lovely figure. Her short brown hair blew in the wind as it ran across the bridge. Her doe brown eyes looked up into his own and looked away. 

          "Meru." He repeated, as his handsome grew serious. " Why did you want to cheer me up?" he asked her and she looked away. 

          "I…I…I think that…tha…" she trailed off.

          "You think what?" he queried softly not wanting to frightened the already timid girl away. 

          "I think that you don't deserve to be sad like that." She called out finally letting go of her thoughts. "I think that you should be happy and you aren't. You deserve better, better than Lady Chris who makes you sad. You should be entitled to someone finer than her…someone who will make you feel happy no matter what the cost!" she let those heated words out. 

          Borus sat back and looked at her. Beneath that shy exterior laid a passionate young woman who was almost hot headed as he was. He grinned at her, "And you think you are that someone?"

          "I…umm…I am sorry Lord Borus I was wrong…please excuse me." She finished hurriedly and turned to leave but Borus grasped her small wrist. She turned around and Borus could see fear in her brown eyes but not just that but also love.

          "Lady Meru would you care to take a walk with me?" he offered her his arm. 

          Meru blushed at this most gracious address. To her it was if all her dreams had come true. She nodded sheepishly and placed a quivering hand upon his arm. 

          Smiling warmly at her they walked off into the forest for an afternoon stroll. Borus glanced over to Meru who was giggling at one of his stories, his mind not on Lady Chris but on her. It seemed to him that the Goddess was telling him something and he thanked her for it. He couldn't lament on lost love for the rest of his life, not that he was in love with this maiden yet. No, deep in his heart he still loved Lady Chris, perhaps he always would but he could try to learn to love another. He could learn to let go and find joy once again. He smiled at Meru as she told him a tale of how she had gotten lost on the way to Lakeside Castle to see him perform with a girl named Viki. Yes, he could learn and try to find love again. Already he was finding the blinding pain he felt earlier lessen its grip on him as he walked further into the forest. Love had come to heal Borus and had found him, and somehow, he prayed it would grant that same reprieve to Lady Chris. 

End of Part 5

A/N: Heh heh thought I was going to go back to Chris and Percy did you? See I told you I don't hate Borus, I actually like him. Well now did you like it? Review and tell me what you think. The next Chapter is going to be so bad. You all are SO going to hate me and no I won't tell you why. You'll just have to wait till next week. Thanks for reading! Please review! Ja na!

Next week: Part 6: Confession of Love 

Please look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 6

My Lady 

By: Keshoo Neko

A/N: Welcome back! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I know you all must be frustrated at me for the cliffhangers but this will be the last and worst one yet! This it folks we are almost at the end! Well review and tell me what you think of it! I worked hard on this story and put all my energy and tried to make it enjoyable. Oh by the way just for your information I picked Chris as the Flame Champion. And now with out much further ado I present the story. 

Part 6: Confession of Love

          As he felt those slender yet strong arms wrap around his neck and a slim frame press agianst his body he looked in disbelief at the top of a head full of silver hair. "Lady Chris?" the words fell from his numb lips. 

          "Percival…"a muted moan came from his shoulder where Chris had her face pressed against. She strengthened her hold on him not wanting any more distance between them. 

          Percival stared at Chris incredulity, a part of him not wanting to believe that she was actually there. He had to be dreaming. If this were a dream then he would make the best of it. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her silky hair. They stood there holding on to each other as if to forcefully mold their two souls into one body. He breathed in her wondrous scent of steel, leather and lilacs after a spring rain. It was too good to be true to have the woman he cared for more than life itself there in his arms. It was just too much. Tears burned in his closed eyes and he prayed that he would never wake from this beautiful reverie. 

          Chris pulled her head away from his warm body and looked up into Percival's handsome face. "Percival…." She breathed letting tears of joy cascade down her face. "I've missed you so much."

          The tears that threatened to over take him choke his throat as her words hit him. Fighting them back he managed to say, "By Sadie I've missed you too, but what in the name of the Goddess are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" 

          "You're dreaming only if I am…" she spoke softly looking deep into his eyes. "I came for you. I need you Percival. I don't want to live without you. Goddess, I don't want to be alone anymore."

          "Chris" he managed to speak around his heart in his mouth. By Saint Loa those were words he had prayed everyday to hear but what did she mean by that she didn't want to be alone anymore. He was finding that all those caged up emotions he had were now being released. All the pain he had borne from never admitting his love for her and the anguish of never knowing was leaving as he heard her words. He swallowed his heart as she spoke again.

          "I've lost everyone I ever cared about. All the people I've loved with every fiber of my being. My mother…and my father…and Goddess damn it I don't want to lose you either. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please Percival come back. Come back to me." Her beautiful voice broke. All the feelings she had buried for all the 22 years of her life came rushing forward at this perhaps the only time she had ever been so open. All her life she had forced her emotions down. She had to be strong for her family, for her companions and for her country. She couldn't afford to have her emotions run her and so she hid them behind a steely mask and ignored them. But now she let them go and bared them. His leaving had created a pain too much to bear and it caused her to loose that cold wall. She would show him her soul and hopefully it would help him to see that she…

          The tears that he had so desperately held back finally fell. The pain in her voice and in his own soul had gotten to him and for the second time in his life he cried. Only when his father had died did he let himself show his heart. He had ever since then hid his feelings away with a cool headed façade. But now…now he had trouble holding that facade. How could he not cry when Chris was almost saying those three words his heart and soul cried with all their being to hear? It was too much for him to bear. Now the tears came. He let them. "Chris," his beautiful tenor voice was trembling with all the heartbreaking love he felt for her. 

          She reached up and with the tips of her delicate fingers brushed all the pain and tears from his face. She brought her face up to his and brushed her soft lips across his cheek kissing the rest away, much like he did to her that fateful morning. "Don't cry." She whispered in his ear as she laid her head upon his shoulder. "Please, my dear knight, never leave me again."

Percival smiled brilliantly and placed his cheek on her head and once again enfolded her in his strong arms but this time he knew it wasn't a dream. "As you wish, my lady." He whispered back. They held each other as the cool wind passed them by, both never wanting to leave the sanctity of the other's arm. They both had experienced the hells of holding back their love and heart and now from where the sun stood they would never ever let that happen again. No more loneliness, no more sorrow, no more pain. They would be together for all eternity enfolded in the arms of love. 

          But then as if by fate, they were forced to leave that sacred peace they had found together as screams tore through the silent air coming from the village below them. They broke apart and looked back to the town. "Dear Goddess! What was that?" Percival cursed.

          "Come on!" Chris grabbed Percival's hand and sprinted towards the town. She silently prayed for it be nothing as their feet pounded the dirt as they flew down the path. However it was far from the truth. As they entered the town they saw it a large group of men their faces concealed. "Bandits." She spoke as ran further to help the villagers who were being cut down. Chris unsheathed her sword as Percival wrenched one from a dead body. Together as one they rushed to meet then enemy. 

          With the grace that had always accompanied her Chris swung her sword with an undeniable deftness. She would not forgive these men…these bandits that would take the lives of the innocent for their own benefit. She knew she had to protect these people even if it meant her life. One by one the enemy fell to her blade as she pushed them back. However her blade missed as she swung hard at one of them. Chris realized too late that she couldn't recover from the swing in time to defend herself. She was defenseless and without her armor. 

          From the corner of her eye she saw the enemy's blade rushing towards her as he went to trust it into her exposed chest. The world slowed down as the blade sought home but as she closed her eyes against the coming final blow she vaguely heard Percival calling her name. She heard the sickening sound of blade skewering flesh but she felt no pain. Chris opened her eyes and gasped in horror.

          Percival had stepped in front of her and had taken the blow in her stead. The bandit yanked the blade out with painful slowness and Percival fell to his knees. Engulfed by a rage unlike anything she ever known she used the power of her True Rube and destroyed the rest of them with one blow. She grasped Percival as he fell back into her arms. "Percival…Oh Goddess no." she begged as she looked to the gaping wound in his chest. 

          He looked up into her beautiful face. "Goddess you're beautiful." He smiled even though pain racked his whole body. He could feel his life drain from the wound his hand vainly tried to close. 

          "Percival, please don't die. Don't leave me. " She pleaded…she ordered him. "Don't leave me alone." She sobbed. Sadie it wasn't fair that after all that had happened that this would…

          He reached up and brushed away her falling tears. "Don't cry." His voice faltered, pain consuming it. His breath rattled in his chest as he struggled to breathe. Soon darkness was eating away at the corners of his sight. At least he had seen her and had held her close one last time. With the last of his remaining strength he pulled her face down and kissed her. His soft lips held her there as he drank down her sweet taste of lilac and tears. Goddess it was like paradise. He broke it as a rivulet of blood ran from the corner of his mouth and he smiled one last time into the face of the woman he loved more than anything. "I love you." He choked as his last breath left his weakened body. Then his world shattered and the darkness claimed him with cold unforgiving arms.

End of Part 6

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Please review and tell me what you think. If you've only review once please review this chapter. As always I accept death threats, just email me. It's gonna be a while until I post the next chapter but if enough people convince me otherwise I'll post early. Please review! 

Next: Part 7: Love Me Now Forever

Please look forward to it! 


	7. Chapter 7: The End

My Lady 

By Shadow Mage (formally known as Keshoo Neko)

A/N: Hello all. Here * hands out tissues *. I'm so sorry about last chapter and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post the last couple weeks. Time just wouldn't permit it and my disk erased my copy of this chapter. Anyway here it is folks, the last chapter. Yes, it's the final chapter of My Lady. It has come to an end. I won't bore ya to death with more notes. I wait till the end to do that, but I think you ought to read it anyway, you might find it interesting. Please read and review and read the post author's notes at the end okay? Here it is ladies and gentlemen, The last chapter…Part 7. The end…

Part 7: Love Me Now Forever

Darkness…

Deep sweet darkness…

It was so warm now…as if he lay in her arms…

All the pain was gone. He was safe here but…

Chris…

Goddess may she forgive him…

He just wanted to protect her.

He loved her…even in death…that would never change…ever…

Voices. There were voices now calling to him. Beautiful like the sound of church bells on the dawn of Yule. 

"Percival…Percival…Goddess please…don't leave me…please…." the voice was soft and sweet and seemed to call to him over a deep chasm. That voice… who was that? Was it an angel?  Was he in heaven? Finally drawing strength from his fatigued body he slowly opened his eyes to find out. His tired eyes focused and the tear-streaked face of a silver haired angel swam into view.

"Chris?" he asked weakly struggling to lift his heavy hand to touch her cheek.

          She gently took his hand into hers and brushed her smooth cheek across it. "Percival. Thank the Goddess you're awake." Her voice choked on the quiet sobs that ran through her. He brushed tears away from her face and she gave him a weak smile. " I was so worried." 

          "We all were." Salome smiled as he and the other knights gathered around Percival's bedside. They grinned as he looked at them with a mix of awe and joy. 

          "Guys…so… I'm not dead." Percival chuckled feebly looking happily at his friends. 

          "No you're not. You're just lucky we heard about what was happening and that Borus here bears a Water Rune." Leo's laughter boomed almost pleasantly in his ears. A welcome sound to the silence of the darkness he was floating in. 

          "Borus, you…?" Percival looked up into the grinning façade of the blonde knight. Then he remembered everything. Surely Borus had realized by now what had happened and the bond between him and Chris that had been forged. That they were in…Then why did he…?

          Borus smiled widely as he strode forward and lightly grasped Percival's shoulder. "I'm glad you okay. Sadie knows that if you had died then I would have had to go into the afterlife and kick your ass," he leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "If you ever, ever do something that stupid or even dare to think of making Lady Chris cry like that again I will kill you. You understand that? Make her happy, like I will never be able to do for her."

          "Borus, why? I thought you…?" The brunette knight blinked in surprise as what the younger knight said fully dawned upon him. 

          "Her happiness and her heart lays with you, so you better be good and make her happy, got me? You lucky bastard. You've won." Borus grinned boyishly as he straightened up and pulled back. "Well," he said rather loudly as if to hide something, "I guess I'll leave you, seeing as you need to recover. After all, we need you at full strength for our little campaign to eliminate the rest of bandits."

          "What?" Percival sat bolt upright in bed. A flash of pain laced through his chest and feeling light headed he propped himself agianst his pillows. 

          "That little group you two encountered was part of a lager bandit group that has been bothering Zexen for a while but we've never found a good enough excuse to take them out. So now we're going to go finish them off for yesterday…" Roland answered his monotone voice droned on as he causally ignored the confused look on Percival's face.

          "Well that's all fine and everything, but I'm no longer a knight. I resigned." The companions exchanged glances and then smiling mischievous returned their gaze to him making Percival fell just a tad bit uncomfortable. 

          "Oh did you now?" Leo scratched his chin thoughtfully trying to hide the growing grin on his face. "Salome, do you remember him resigning from the knights?" he looked at the older man who smiled uncharacteristically wide in return. 

          "No, I don't think so." Salome looked to his right at Leo while he took out and shredded a letter that remarkably looked like Percival's. "I have no idea as to what you are speaking of." with a sly grin he added, "Welcome back, " and he turned with Borus and left the room, Borus giving him a look that read "Best you remember our little talk."

          "You better not even think of leaving lest you wish to face my axe," Leo crossed his sinewy arms over his broad chest bringing Percival's attention back to him. Grinning from ear to ear he leaned over and gave Percival's back a hearty slap sending a gasp of pain from the brunette knight. "Just think of that anytime you even dare to think of sneaking out." With Roland giving him a faint smile and nod in agreement they left leaving little Louis alone with Chris and Percival.

          "I'm glad you're okay Lord Percival. Lady Chris was so scared that you had died." Louis smirked as he watched Chris frown in disapproval from the corner of his green eyes. He swiftly inched away from his captain's reach as the look spread to the rest of her face.

          "Louis, "she warned knowing where the young squire was going with the conversation her eyebrows knitting in irritation. 

          "She wouldn't let you go," he continued ignoring the death glare Chris was giving him. "Poor Lord Leo had to pry her arms off of you." Louis giggled at the angry look that spread itself across her face and quickly reached the door safely. 

          "Louis." She exclaimed as both he and Percival broke out into laughter. Percival clutched his chest as a sharp pain knifed through it. Chris pushed him lightly back down onto the bed. "Easy there Romeo, although Borus healed most of your wound it's still not fully healed. So take it easy, you don't want the wound to reopen do you?"

          Smiling wickedly in a swift motion he caught Chris in his arms and pulled her down against him. Not able to fully help herself she giggled and clung to his broad bandaged chest. They vaguely heard Louis bid them goodbye and the door click shut. Chris nuzzled his bare torso feeling flawless soft skin as he drew his arms around her in a loving embrace. Placing his chin on her head he gave a small chuckle more to himself than to her. 

          "What is so funny? Chris asked not looking up for she knew full well that he was smiling his handsome butt off. 

          "I never have I ever let myself dream about this happening." He sighed with content as they sank further into the downy soft pillows. 

          "What? Us being together? Was it really that impossible to imagine?" Chris closed her eyes in joy as Percival's hand stroked her hair.

          "Yes that and well…you…acting like this…like you're a little girl again. You know you were like an ice princess… so now it's like you've well…melted for lack of better words." He grinned as he drank in her scent as she lay back agianst him almost falling asleep to her scent of lilacs. 

          "Ice princess? Really, am I acting that much out of character?" she sounded amused by the notion. 

          "Yeah. I mean you never cry openly in front of others like you have been doing. You never truly show your full rage or laugh fully or anything like that. It's like your made of stone, but not anymore." He placed a finger under her chin and forced her look him in the eye. "What is going on with you?"

          She gave him a mock scowl, "What you want the 'ice princess' again?" Percival shook his head adamantly sending another ripple of chuckles ran through her. "Didn't think so." She took a deep breath as the laughter subsided. "Was I really that cold?" she frowned as he gave her a hesitant nod. "I see. I guess it's that…You've touched my life so…deeply that you've broken down all the walls I've put up to keep people out."

          "Now why, pray tell, would you want to keep people out?" The brunette arched an eyebrow at her. 

          She looked away as her mind tried to grasp the right words to explain her heart and soul to him. "After my mother…then my father…everyone I ever loved seemed to go…I just…didn't want to be in anymore pain…If I wasn't close to anyone, then there wouldn't be anymore pain. No more heartache and loneliness."

          "That's why you were always so cold. You were afraid to lose, to be alone and in pain again."

          "Yes, "there was a long moment of silence between the two of them that seemed to last forever. Finally Chris whispered, "Now I'm more afraid to push you all away. I…don't want to be alone anymore. I'm so afraid. Don't leave me." Her eyes widen as she felt Percival's embrace strengthen around her.

          "I'm sorry. I…" he began but his voice trailed off as words failed him. 

          "Don't. All that matters is that you're here with me now. Even though it seems to be that you're trying hard not to." Chris gave him a mock frown that turned into laughter, "But promise me something Percy." He smiled at his nickname. For some reason it sounded good when she said it. Only she could use it, and behind close doors of course. 

          "Hmm?" Percival answered looking down into her ethereal face.

          "Promise me that you'll stay with me, by my side forever?" she breathed not able to bring herself to look into his passionate eyes. 

          "I promise you that. I swear it on my honor as a knight, no as a man that I will never leave you again as long as I draw breath. But promise me this Chris." She was worried as a serious look fell upon his face. The same look she saw on that night.

          "Yes?" there again was that serious and sorrow. She tightened her arms around his neck not willing to let him go. 

          "Stay with me until I die and never ever forget me after I do. Love me now and forever." His voice trembled slightly as he turned his eyes away from hers. 

          Then it struck her. She remembered. She bore a True Rune and that meant she was immortal. He would one-day die and leave her alone forever. By the Goddess it wasn't fair! Just when happiness was just within their grasp…The grieved look on Geddoe's face came to mind and she realized that she would become like that. However she remembered another bearer of a True Rune and she smiled. "I promise you, my dear knight, but you must promise me the same."

          "But…Chris…you bear a True Rune…" he blinked in utter confusion. 

          "Do you remember Sana and the Flame Champion before me?" she asked him her smile becoming like a star, dazzling to behold. 

          "Balder? Oh! He sealed away the True Rune to spend his life…oh Chris." She placed a delicate finger upon his soft lips.

          "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Just trust me and promise." She whispered brushing the back of her hand across the smooth perfection of his cheek. 

          "I promise." He solemnly vowed to her. "I promise you all of my love, my life, my soul. I swear it to you." 

          "And I the same, my knight, this I swear." She smiled gently at him. She took his handsome face into her hands and brought it until their noses touched. "I love you Percy, now and forever." She kissed him drinking him in, the scent of leather, steel and wind. She poured into it all the passion her soul held for him and she could feel him return her hearts call. 

          Percival and Chris sank further into the pillows as he cradled her in his sweet embrace not ever wanting to let her go. Only the critical need for air broke their kiss. Gazing deeply into her violet eyes he brushed a strand of her hair away from her gorgeous face and watched her smile graciously at him. 

          With a devious smile on his face he trailed kisses down her forehead, the bridge of her nose and ended it by once again trapping her luscious lips with his own. He closed his eyes as her sweet taste washed over his senses and swept him away. To him this was all his soul ever craved for this beautiful graceful woman's love and her presence. The scent of her silky hair, the taste of her sweet kiss, the feel of her soft skin, the sound of her glorious voice, and the wondrous sight of her beautiful face, that was all he would ever needed. Smiling he looked deep into her eyes and whispered softly, his words caressing her lips as he kissed her again. "I love you, now and forever, my lady."

The End

A/N: And so our travels in this tale have come to an end.  I know it's sad and all but I wouldn't worry about it that much. Please review and tell me what you think. I have worked so hard on this fic for you all and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Though this story has come to an end this is not farewell forever. In fact, I have a sequel in the works! Please tell me if you would like to read it! I would like to take the time to thank the following people who have been very special to me. Here they are in no particular order:

**Touga**: My first net friend and perhaps my greatest and of course another Percival lover! You rock! Thanks for your support, your friendship, and of course the doujin. Without you I would probably never have finished this story. Your words of encouragement mean more then I can ever express. Thank you for everything. 

**MorningDove16**: Author of First Time, a great work from a great writer. Thank you for everything, which of course is too numerous to mention. Thank you for being my friend and perhaps the only person to really rip up my writing. Thanks for pointing out my faults in my work and allowing me to grow as a writer. Thanks for being there! 

**D**: * Hands over Roland plushie* Thanks D! For reviewing and letting me draw pics for you site! Another one of my greatest friends! Thanks for reviewing and all I really appreciate it! And of course allowing me to draw (heh) into my madness! 

**Taiyou and K' Arthur**: I have to thank the only two people who questioned my characterization of Chris. You pushed me and it furthered my passion to transform this story to it's best form. Thanks for everything. You both better update soon! 

**To all who reviewed**: Crimson Rouge, Hyperbole, Baron, Kaiba-Lover-Katherine, Zell's Girl, Celes luvs Yugi, ayanami, Dark Shadow, Reemosa, alluka, shewhoistoolazytothinkofaname, Kira and everyone else. Thank you so much! You have no idea what your reviews mean to me! I hope you all liked it!

**Special Thanks**: Meru Kayru, Siren Alecto, Star Love, and Michiruko. My editors and foremost my sisters. Thanks for being my test subjects for this story. And thanks for actually reading my crap. And it is crap!!! 

Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed and those mentioned and not mentioned above. Well that's it folks. We have reached the end and it is my sincerest hope that you read the next story and all the other crazy ones I'm plotting to post up. Until we meet again,

Shadow Mage


End file.
